


A Life in Midgard

by thesuperwholock394



Series: The Loki and Anna Chronicals [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuperwholock394/pseuds/thesuperwholock394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Loki's punishment was to live on Earth with an 18 year old girl without his magic? Did Odin let him off easy or is there a darker meaning behind this? Loki is sent to Earth to live with Tony's 18 year old cousin. Please R&R I'll try my best to update once a month. This work is also on Fanfiction.net but it's exactly the same story so... yeah this is my first piece of work up on AO3 so please be nice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki's punishment

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAMER: I OWN NONE OF THIS APPART FROM ANNA. THE REST EITHER BELONGS TO MARVEL OR THE SCANDINAVIANS!

Loki's POV  
Here I am. Bound and muzzled in front of Father's throne awaiting my punishment. A quick glance around tells me there are guards at every entrance to stop my escapes.  
I hear a bang from behind me and see father marching in followed closely by my sobbing mother with my brother’s arm around her. Well that can't be a good sign...  
"Loki Laufeyson... You are charged with the attempted destruction of Midgard. For this crime I have come to a punishment fit for you." Father boomed and at these words mother sobbed harder if that was possible. "Loki you will live on midgard with a guardian until such time you have learnt the value of the mortals."  
A look of shock covers my brother's face, mothers too. I imagine mine looks similar and I can tell we all thought the same. I was going to be put to death. Father spoke again. "Loki you will no longer have any powers and may be able to get it back piece by piece if your guardian sees fit. Bring her forth."  
Again the doors opened and there stood a young girl. In Earth terms she looked to be about 18 maybe 19. She has golden blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that I could only just see through a metal frame covering them, "Ummm... Hi?"

Anna's POV  
I look up at the guards. I think it's the golden antlers which scare me most... then again it may just be the nerves of what I've been asked to do. I need to look after the god who tried to take over all mankind. Is this his punishment or mine?  
"Bring her forth!" I heard boom from behind the doors and they open. I see him standing there along with the rest of his family. Oh why did I agree to this? I'm only 18! I've only just left high school and bought a house of my own! I sigh heavily and all I can say is "Ummm... Hi?"  
I feel so stupid! I'm standing in front of god's and all I could say was ummm... HI? I walk forward looking at Loki the whole time. I got to admit he is kinda cute. "Ah the guardian! And who might you be?" Thor asked me holding his hand out for me to shake.  
"A-Anna." I said shaking his hand. "So... What am I meant to do with Loki?" I asked trying to sound confident.  
"Just make sure he behaves." Odin replied. I shot a side-glance at Loki and see him roll his eyes. I held back a giggle trying to look serious.  
"Does he have to wear that thing on his face?" I asked looking at the muzzle. Odin signalled for a guard to take the muzzle off and a small smile is on his face as he looks at me

No one’s POV  
‘This may not be as bad as I thought’ Both Loki and Anna thought together.


	2. Wecome to My World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Anna. And my glasses... But apart from that I own nothing. Any books or films mentioned belong to their respective writers/directors.

Anna opened her front door and led Loki into the hall. "So... What do you want to do?" Anna asked the God while looking at his face, wondering whether he was impressed or disgusted by her apartment. "It's not much but it's home. Plus, your dad is paying me for this so with the money I'm getting I should be able to buy a house and you can help me look if you want..."  
Loki looked at her and smiled slightly. "It is nice. It is peaceful." He saw the tenseness leave her face as he told her he liked her apartment. "As to what I wish to do, I have no idea what mortals do."   
"Well how about we get to know each other? It will make it easier for us to get along." Anna suggested hoping to find out why Loki wanted to rule over her.  
"OK. May I have a drink first though?" Loki asked as he made his way further into the 2 bedroomed place.  
"Of course. I have Coca-cola, milk, milkshake, juice or water." She replied, signalling to the sofa for him to sit down, counting the different types of drink on her fingers.  
"Water is fine." He said as she disappeared behind a door. A few seconds later she returned with a glass of clear liquid for him and a glass of a pinkish liquid which she drank from. "What is that?" He asked pointing to the liquid.   
"Strawberry milkshake. So let's get down to getting to know one another. Where were you born?" Anna asked placing her drink down on a coaster and placing one down for Loki   
"I was born on a place called Jotunheim. It is an icy wasteland and on Asgard the people who live there are called Jotuns or Frost Giants. Odin defeated Laufy and then took me from the temple where my father had left me to die as I was small for a Giant's offspring."  
As Loki spoke Anna's eyes grew wider.  
"Wow. So tough childhood?" Loki chuckled darkly at this.  
"Yes very. I grew up in Thor's shadow. He always thought to better than everyone. Very proud."  
"He didn't seem that full of himself when we left. He said he'll miss you didn't he?"  
"Well yes but he got better after he came here. I hated him. Father always seemed to favour him.  
Anna scoffed. "Welcome to my world. My older sister Liliana was first to do everything so when it came to my turn I had all this expectation on me to do as well as her but if I succeeded no one really made any fuss of it because she had already done it."  
"I feel your pain Lady... Um..." Loki's eyes grew wide as he realized he didn't know her last name.  
"Watson. Anna Watson. You can call me Anna though if I can call you Loki." She smiled and he smiled back and agreed.   
“Now it is your turn Anna. Tell me something about you.”  
Um… I’m 18, I left home about a month ago and came here cuz my cousin Tony, doesn’t live far away… you uh… met him… two weeks ago. Since then I’ve met the other Avengers except Thor… he was on Asgard with you, obviously, and then we were pre-warned by Fury you’d be living here and I said I’d take you in which really annoyed the others… My family isn’t very big there’s me, Mom, Dad and my sister. My brother isn’t… around anymore and that’s about it.” Anna yawned and looked at her watch. "It’s nearly 10… we should go to bed cuz Tony said he’s coming over tomorrow to make sure I’m not dead…”  
Anna showed Loki to his bedroom and bid him goodnight before going to her own room to sleep  
NEXT MORNING!  
Loki woke early and went to Anna's room. When he saw she was still sleeping he went downstairs to find a book to read. When he couldn't find one he went back to Anna's room to wake her and ask if she had any books. When he entered her room he saw a book case and had a look. He saw a nice collection; Harry Potter, Peter Pan, Shakespeare and loads more. After taking one of the Harry Potter books, the Pan book, A Christmas Carol and a Sherlock Holmes book he went back downstairs and started reading. An hour later Anna woke up and came downstairs and saw Loki sitting at the table reading. "Hey. How far through are you?" Hearing her voice made Loki jump not hearing her coming down the stairs.  
"Ummm nearly finished." He said flicking through it.  
"Almost finished your first Midgardian book. Feel good?" Anna asked smiling.  
"What do you mean first? I've finished all of these." Loki said motioning to the three books stacked beside him.  
"How long have you been awake?" Anna asked.  
"When I started the little hand was pointing to the 6." Loki said motioning to the clock.  
"Woahhh! Your telling me you have read the first Harry Potter book, Peter Pan and A Christmas Carol and almost finished The Hound of the Baskervilles within an hour?" She asked checking each one off as she put them back on the table.  
"Yes." Loki said smiling at her. Anna sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"I wish I could read as fast as you. Want some breakfast?" She asked walking to the kitchen.  
"No I am fine." He said and continued reading.  
"Ok. Hey do you wanna go to the beach tomorrow?"  
"If you would like.” Loki said, with a shrug, not knowing what a beach was but waited patiently in a little apartment in upstate New York.   
Anna made herself some pancakes and let him read. “We’re gonna have to go shopping later and get some clothes for you… I um… You’re taller than I thought you’d be so what I got for you won’t be big enough…” she rambled to herself.   
Loki looked up from the book, having put his Asgardian leathers back on and opened his mouth to respond when a phone rang. “Oh that’ll be Tony.” She moved to the white phone. “Hello?”  
“’S me.”   
“Come in.” She pressed a button and put the phone down, opening the door. As soon as Tony walked in he and Loki glared at each other. “Well this won’t be awkward… Tony pancakes?”  
“Yeah.” He said, not taking his eyes off the mischief maker.  
“Just don’t kill my apartment.” She said and moved to the kitchen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of plan, I'm gonna catch AO3 up to Fan fiction so they will both have 8 chapters and I'll right the 9th to be uploaded in September. So I hope you all liked this chapter. Please leave a comment if you did because honestly I'm not sure if people actually like the story or not because no one has left a comment. Thanks for reading!


	3. The Fuzzy Things and the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets Anna's pets and gets to go to the beach

Loki woke up before Anna again the next day being welcomed back to consciousness by a big fuzzy black thing on his face. In a fit of sudden panic, he screamed sending the thing flying after a valiant attempt to cling to his face leaving a few scratches and a loud meow. He heard feet running to his bedroom then a purr. "What is it? What's wrong?" Anna was practically screaming.  
"Big furry black thing. On my face. Meow." Loki said trying to get his head straight.  
"Ohhh… That would have been Midnight," She bent down and pick up the black thing.  
"Don't do that! It's dangerous! It attacked me!" Loki said backing up to the wall.  
"Loki! It's fine look. Midnight's just my kitten." Anna said laughing slightly. She then held the 'Kitten' up to her face. "Isn't that right Midnight? Where were you and Lily last night?"  
"There's another one?" Loki asked a touch of panic in his voice.  
"No Lily's my puppy. Come on. Get dressed. Promised you the beach today!"  
Anna left Loki to get dressed into some clothes they had bought the previous day. He listened to Anna call the other fuzzy thing and something falling onto something metal. By time he got downstairs he found both of them eating. "Sorry about Midnight Loki but look on the bright side. She likes you. She only sleeps on people she likes." Loki nodded and looked over to the two.  
"What are they?" He asked not having seen anything like them on Asgard.  
"Animals Loki. Lots of people have them on Earth. Do you want food today or are you going to starve again? It didn't escape my notice that you didn't touch anything yesterday.”  
"I will eat while we are out."  
"Good. Lemme go get changed and we'll head off." Anna said and ran upstairs. Loki looked back at the animals and smiled. They reminded him of him and Thor as children. Midnight was small with very black fur and Lily was considerably bigger with almost white fur. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him, "Lo-o-o-o-ok-k-k-ki-i-i… LOKI!"  
"Huh? Wha-?"  
"I SAID… Are you ready to go?"  
"Oh… Um… Yes. Lead the way Anna."

After ten minutes of walking through the streets of New York Loki saw a golden beach with a beautiful blue ocean. It's was fantastic. Anna pushed him into the ocean and ran away as he tried to catch her and pull her into the ocean too. It was so much fun. He caught her easily and fell over as she struggled to escape. As they got back up they laughed. Loki suddenly stopped chuckling as he looked over Anna's shoulder. Not far away were six people who he had a grudge against. Anna looked over to where he was looking and smiled. "No way! Come on Loki!" Anna said as she grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards the group.  
"Anna I don't think that's such a good ide- ahhh ok then…" he said as they arrived at the group  
"Hey Tony!" Anna said happily   
“Hey squirt. How’s the God-sitting going?”  
“I’m still alive aren’t I? Take that as a good si-”  
Loki suddenly cried out and Nat and Clint teamed up on him and had him on the floor  
“Stop! You’re gonna hurt him!”  
“I think that might be the idea, Anna.” Steve said as he and Thor pulled the agents off the man.   
“You are lucky that the All-Father has taken my magic from me or you would not have found that so easy.” He spat at the two.  
“We um… We should probably go…”  
“Anna are you sure it’s safe to be with him? He killed 80 people in two days.”  
Anna opened her mouth to speak but Steve cut in. “How about we get lunch and settle this diplomatically?”  
“Fine.”


	4. The Lunch and the Show

“So you’ve never watched Doctor Who?” Anna, Tony and Bruce said in unison to Thor and Loki.  
“No. We have no such things on Asgard.” Thor explained  
“However it does sound rather interesting.” Loki said eating a chip. “Tell me more.”  
Anna swallowed a huge bite of her chicken and mushroom pie. “It’s about this man who travels around in a little blue, English 1960’s police box that’s bigger on the inside.”  
“He goes by the name of The Doctor and he’s an alien from a planet called Gallifrey.” Tony continued  
“And this little box called the T.A.R.D.I.S (“Stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space” Anna Chimed in) which as the name states is a machine that can travel through space and time.” Bruce explained.  
“And he goes on all these adventures defeating his enemies and picking up hot chicks along the way” Clint finished in a monotone. “

As all this was going on Steve listened while eating his Jumbo sausage and chips, Natasha ate her steak and kidney pie and chips, Thor and Loki continued eating their cods and Clint ate his scampi. Tony and Bruce both had fish cakes. 

“How could you Clint?” Anna said sounding hurt. “Doctor Who is the best Si-fi TV show out there! I defy you to name a better one!”  
“Star Trek.” Clint replied simply.   
“No. That is nowhere near as awesome as Doctor Who. Star Trek takes place years in the future. Doctor Who takes place today! Has anyone ever regenerated in Star Trek? I think not!” Anna Shouted back. Everyone in the fish and chip café had stopped eating to listen.

“So? It’s still better by a long shot!” Clint said standing up.  
Anna and Tony stood up too. Everyone at the table started shouting at each other until eventually Anna yelled louder than them all.   
“ENOUGH! C’mon Loki. Let’s go home. I will not stay in the same room as people who like Star Trek better than Doctor Who.” And she walked out of the shop. Loki followed after and had to run to catch up as she had already stormed off halfway down the street.   
When they got back Anna dug out her Doctor Who box sets. “I have all the new episodes from Christopher Eccleston to Matt Smith and some of the Doctor Who movies. What do you wanna watch?”  
“Errrr…”  
“Ok… Let’s start with the series. Even though the movies come first but whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me in the comments below which one you prefer! Star Trek or Doctor Who!


	5. Liliana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna's sister comes to stay

Loki’s POV  
“Who are you?” She asked me suspiciously.  
“W…What?” I ask, realising I was staring at the woman.  
“I said who are you? Where’s Anna?”  
“I am Loki. Anna is asleep, who are you?”  
“Liliana Watson. I’m Anna’s sister. I told her I was coming this morning.” That’s what that noise was from that contraption was.  
“I shall go get her for you.” I said and went to get Anna awake.  
(No one’s POV)  
“Anna… Anna…” Loki said gently, shaking her awake.  
“Hmm? What?” She asked, her eyes still closed.  
“Your sister is here…”  
“What?!” she asked sitting up. “Oh God. Let her in… I’m gonna get changed.” She said and ran upstairs. Loki went back to the door.  
“Come in… She is just getting changed.” Loki said and let her in.  
“Thank you.” She said as Anna came down. “Anna why is this man in your apartment? He looks too old for you.”  
“He’s a friend of Tony’s but with the Avengers staying at his, there’s not much room for Loki. I have a spare room so I said he could stay here for a bit.” She lied to Liliana. Loki was surprised she lied to her own sister and slightly hurt she didn’t tell the truth. Wait hurt? No… he’s not hurt a mortal he barely knows lied about him.  
“Oh okay. How is Tony?”  
“He’s fine… we were gonna go today. Right Loki?”  
“Um… Yes… we were.” He said softly  
“Okay I’ll join you.”  
“Yay…” Anna said softly, putting her boots and coat on.  
After leaving the apartment, Liliana walked on ahead. “Why did you not tell her the truth?” Loki asked, walking with Anna.  
“Because if I had she would have completely freaked out, told mom and dad and they’d make me go home… we’d never get to see each other again… I’d never be allowed to go anywhere without mom and dad again and I’d be grounded for life. Trust me, this is better.” Loki looked at her sadly but looked away as she looked up to him. “I’m sorry.”  
“No it is fine. If you believe this to be the correct way forward, who am I to argue? After all you know her better than I.”  
“Thank you.” She said as they approached Avengers Tower.   
___________________________________________________  
(Inside the Tower)  
“Mr. Stark. Your cousins have arrived.” The robotic voice echoed in the lab  
“JARVIS I only have one cousin here. Let her into the lab.”  
“I just did sir.”  
“One cousin living here but the other came to visit.” Anna said as she stood by the door.  
“Oh… Liliana… Heyy…” He said, faking a smile at his oldest cousin. “How are you?”  
“I am fine. My parents still aren’t happy that Anna is living near you what with your life being in danger since you are Iron Man.”  
“Figures…” Anna muttered under her breath and Liliana continued, not hearing her  
“They think you should stop.”  
“Well tough! I don’t care what your parents think Lily and you can go tell them that! Besides me being Iron Man means Anna is better protected since I can protect her now!”  
Loki smirked and Anna sighed. “Lily I love you but… Why are you here?”  
“Mom and dad wanted me to check on you. Honestly I don’t blame them. I’ll be here for the weekend.” She said and left the Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to drop me a comment guys! Love you!


	6. She'll ruin it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had written this chapter for Star Wars day /Jedi day/ whatever you call May 4th... It seems out of place in August but hey!

“Awww…” Anna groaned as she watched her sister leave.  
“What is wrong?” Loki asked softly, never having heard her make such noises  
“It’s a long weekend… she’s gonna ruin Star Wars Day…” She replied sadly. Loki looked from her to Tony, rather confused.  
“There’s a movie franchise called Star Wars. Throughout all six movies is the phrase ‘May the Force be with you.’ and Monday is May the Fourth.” He explained but Loki still looked confused. “Ya know… May the Fourth be with…? Come on Reindeer work with me here!”  
“Reindeer?” Anna asked, confused.  
“Do not call me that! I do not have my magic but that will not stop me from hurting you in other ways.”  
“Wait… Are the other Avengers here? Cuz if she sees how well protected I am with all of you here she might leave.”  
“Yeah they’re here.”  
“Come on!” She said excitedly, grabbing Loki’s hand and running off, dragging him with her.   
Loki looked down at their hands as they ran. ‘Why is she holding my hand…? Why do I want her too? Stop it Loki. She is a mortal and will leave you. She is too young for you to feel anything like that towards her so stop before it gets to that point!’ He mentally scolded himself and forced his head up to look where they’re going. ‘Besides… She is probably kind to you because Father told her too… when has any woman willingly be kind to you unless she wishes to be closer to Thor? She is not worth the heartache.’ He looked at Anna, realising she had been talking.  
“I have Star Wars Day all planned out if you wanna partake in the day… If you don’t that’s cool… I think Natasha is going out for the day… You can keep her company. If you wanna try it that’s cool too… the day will consist of watching all 6 movies, Star Wars themed foods and drinks and… Sorry… I’m rambling.” She said looking up to Loki with a light blush on her cheeks.   
“That is most alright… The sound of your voice is soothing.” He said with a soft smile. Her blush grew darker and he couldn’t help but laugh slightly. “Do you wish for me to participate in your War of Stars day?”

“I… It’s Star Wars Day… And yeah… I think it’ll be cool…”  
“Then I shall be honoured.”  
“Ooo yay! Thank you!” she cheered and got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before she realised what she was doing. They looked at each other in shock. “Um… S… Sorry I… I should go find Lily…”  
He nodded. “I must speak with Thor…”  
She nodded and let his hand go. He felt like the universe had stopped for a moment but didn’t let it show. He watched as Anna continued to the main room, leaving him to his task of finding Thor.  
OWO  
Anna’s POV  
I cannot believe that happened… I barely know Loki and he’s wayyy too old for me… I can’t believe I’d let something like that happen. I got to the main room and stop at the door seeing Lily and… Steve? Wow… That is not something I’d have thought would happen… like ever and wait… is Lily… Laughing? At something Steve said? I slowly backed out the room and ran back to Tony. “I think we have a problem…”  
“Like what?”  
“Lily and Steve were laughing… together… sat rather close too… I don’t know how to feel about this…”  
“Oh… um… I…”  
“Dude what do we do?”  
“Maybe it won’t happen?”

Meanwhile…  
Loki’s POV  
I walked quietly to Thor’s room, knocking on the door when I got there. “Thor? I must speak with you…”  
The door opened. “Brother? What is wrong? You look conflicted.”  
“That may be due to the fact that I am.”  
“Come inside and we shall talk.”  
“Thank you.” He said and walked past him. Inside there was a mess. Clothes laid all over the floor, a growing pyramid of empty Pop Tart boxes laid in a corner. “Wow Thor… this is… um… Nice?”  
“The servants have not been doing their duty…”  
“Thor, Stark does not have servants. You must do these duties yourself. I do my part at Anna’s.”  
“Strange…”   
“What is?”  
“That is what the others say.”  
“So?”   
“It is strange you agree with the Avengers.”  
“Well I… That is not what I came here to talk to you about.”  
“What did you come to discuss?”  
“Your relationship with your mortal.”  
“Jane?”  
“Yes. Do you ever fear she will leave you?”  
“Of course I don’t. She loves me.”  
“I do not mean that way…”  
“Oh… Sometimes yes… When she is sleeping beside me and slumber does not come for me, I wonder how I will feel when her time to slumber forever comes… why?”  
“I… nothing. I just wondered… it does not prevent you from allowing yourself to love her?”  
“I do not believe I should allow it to.”  
“You do not think you are too old for her?”  
“I do not…”  
“Okay. Thank you brother… this has been helpful.”  
“It has?” he asked, confused.  
“Yes. Good bye brother.” He said and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to comment and Kudos!


	7. Loki's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Loki's birthday... What more can I say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes mention of siblings dying at war. If this upsets you the next chapter doesn't refer to this one much if at all so you're okay to just skip this chapter

Anna woke up in bed, early on the Saturday morning excited as she possibly could be. Thor had been rather excited the past week and she had managed to find out that it was Loki’s birthday and she had everything planned out, with the help of Tony of course. She ran into Loki’s room and jumped on him. “Loki! Wake up!”  
“Hmm? Anna?”  
“Morning!”  
“Good Morning… You are up early… What is wrong?”  
“Nothing. But we have a big day today. Get dressed and I’ll make breakfast.”  
“Okay.” She smiled at him and moved out of his room, making him his favourite breakfast. He had been staying with her for around 6 weeks now so she had a good idea what he liked when it came to food. She made the pancakes and gave them to Loki with the squirty cream and chocolate sauce.   
Loki came down in casual black jeans and a hoodie. “Wow cream and sauce? What is the special occasion?”  
She giggled. “Your birthday!”   
“How do you know it is my birthday?”  
“Thor’s been excited all week. Come on. Eat up!”  
He sat down and began to eat, only glaring weakly when she reached over and took some of the cream off the top. He couldn’t find it in himself to glare properly. No one apart from Thor and Frigga were ever this excited for his birthday. “You are aware that you did not have to go through all this trouble for me. I am 1,064 today. After 1,063 birthdays the joys of the day ware off. Especially when it seemed only two others wished to join your celebrations.”  
Anna stared at him. “That’s really sad… I’m sorry…”  
“’Tis not your fault Anna… There used to be four but my oldest br… Thor’s brother Baldur was killed in a battle… after that the All Father did not take much interest in me.”  
“I used to have an older brother too…” She whispered, looking down at the table.   
“Used to?”  
“Um… yeah… He’s a little older than Lily… or… he was… when he was 24 he joined the army… got stationed in Afghanistan… I didn’t realise the day he left would be the last time I saw him…” She said quietly.   
Loki put a hand on hers, trying to comfort her. She looked up at him with a somewhat forced smile. “S… sorry… This is your day. I can remember Lucas another day and cry.” She said softly, wiping at the unfallen tears. “Finish your breakfast. I’m gonna go and um… do… something.” She stood up from the table and ran upstairs. They got the news of Lucas’ death just last year. It was the main reason she wanted to leave home. Everything there reminded her of Lucas. I was also a reason that she agreed to take in Loki. She figured having someone else in the house would distract her. She had only been in New York for a year. 

Later on in Avengers Tower.  
Anna quietly left the party and went up on to the roof, not knowing that anyone noticed her leave. She looked up at the night sky and sighed softly. The stars were out and they looked pretty but she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her brother.   
“The party’s downstairs y’know.” A soft voice said from behind her. She turned her head and smiled at Steve over her shoulder as she lent on the balcony.  
“Yeah. I know. Just needed some air.”  
“Now we both know that’s not true. You’ve looked ready to cry all day. What’s wrong?” he asked softly, moving over and leaning on the balcony too   
“Just… something that came up at breakfast.” She admitted.  
“Your brother?” He asked. Lily had exchanged numbers with him which was frustratingly cute but also annoying. She had told Steve some personal family stuff which had resulted in him giving her an unexpected hug the next time she saw him.   
“Yeah… I miss him… I didn’t really say goodbye cuz… Ya know… I figured I’d see him after six months… it’s… I hate that I never got to really say goodbye. We just hugged, he ruffled my hair and he said see ya later…” She whispered.  
“I understand… I never got to say goodbye to my best friend.” She opened her mouth to speak but he continued. “And before you say it’s not the same, it is. We grew up together. He was as good as my brother to me.” She closed her mouth and nodded.  
“We should probably head downstairs…” Steve nodded and they left to enjoy the rest of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was the 7th chapter. I got the information of Loki’s age off of Google… I also thought about possible ships for this and I’ll keep you posted because it’ll also depend on what ships you guys wanna see too but Loki and Anna will be together. I’m thinking about the following ships:  
> Thor x Jane  
> Steve x Lily  
> Maybe Science Bros and MAYBE Clintasha.  
> Please review and tell me what you think of the ships. I’m also open to you guys wanting things to go wrong somewhere down the line and Thor and Steve end up together if you are ThunderShield people!


	8. SHIELD Knows

Loki had been living on Earth for nearly 7 months now. He and Anna were sat in the Rec room of Avengers tower, Loki being quiet and Anna talking animatedly with Tony about some film or another. Loki glanced around the room at the others, Steve texting someone, presumably Lily. Clint and Natasha were fighting over the remote (And she was winning) and Thor was laughing at them. Bruce was reading a Science magazine.   
‘Sir. Director Fury is requesting to come up.’ A disembodied British voice sounded and everyone stopped and looked at Loki.  
“Anna, take Loki to the labs. We’ll take care of Fury. JARVIS, let Anna and Loki know when he leaves.” Steve said quickly.   
‘Yes Captain Rogers’   
Anna nodded and grabbed Loki’s hand, taking him down to the labs quickly. “What is the issue? I do not care if he sees me”  
“But the rest of us do. If he sees you he might lock you up. I’m meant to be god-sitting you, not letting you get yourself arrested.” She replied and pulled him into the lab. “JARVIS, give us visual of what’s happening.” A holographic screen appeared.

‘Where is he Stark?’ The talk black man asked as he walked in  
‘Where is who?’  
‘Don’t play dumb. We’ve been surveying your cousin for 2 months after we got intelligence that she was harboring a criminal. We’ve looked into it and turns out that criminal is Loki. If you turn him over now I’ll get away with just taking him in. Resist and I’ll have to arrest you all for knowledge of the fact he was here and her for hiding him.’  
‘Who gave you that information?’  
“Your sister saw me two months ago.” Loki whispered. A feeling of dread washed over Anna.  
“We’ve been out a lot… it could have been anyone.” She responded, wanting to believe her sister wouldn’t do something like that.  
‘It does not matter where he is. Father has decided that as his punishment he is to live here on Midgard and be a mortal. He has been placed with a guardian who will return his magic as she sees fit.’ They had missed the name of the person who gave the information but Steve had looked down and Tony was glaring at him.   
‘Be that as it may, the WSC has decided they also want in on dealing out punishment. And after hearing what his punishment would be if he is found guilty of the crimes I whole heartedly agree with them.’  
‘What punishment?’ Clint asked, he was just starting to warm up to the guy.  
‘To mend everything he broke.’   
‘That does seem like a fair punishment guys.’ Natasha spoke up. ‘Community service… Fix a few buildings broken during the Battle of New York… Give medical care to the guy who he made half blind.’   
Anna looked at Loki, seeing a sad but determined look on his face as he moved to leave the lab. He had been having trouble sleeping with everything he had done. He wanted to make it right.  
‘What happens after his punishment?’ Tony asked.  
‘As far as we’ll be concerned he’ll be a free man. He’ll just have to wait till the end of your dad’s punishment.’ He said to Thor.

Loki practically ran back to the rec room, Anna following, calling for him to wait.   
“I am right here director.”   
Fury turned to see him. “Anna, you were meant to keep him in the lab.” Steve said softly  
“We heard what the… WSC?... decided what his punishment would be if found guilty… I couldn’t stop him leaving.”  
“No resistance?” Fury asked. Loki just lifted his arms so Fury could put hand cuffs on him. He did so and took him away, all the Avengers watching quietly.  
“Who told him about Loki?” Anna asked softly after they were gone.  
“Lily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 9 will be posted (I hope) during the first week of September. Please stick around and if you enjoyed this chapter, leave me a comment to tell me what you'd like to see in the future from this story and leave me a Kudos to show me some love! Next chapter will hold texts between Lily and Steve AND Loki's WSC hearing. Do you want him found guilty or innocent?
> 
> Wow I never knew that posting to AO3 would make me feel like a You Tuber asking for people to like, comment and subscribe at the end of their video xD


	9. The World Security Council Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's trial

Over the past few days Steve had been texting Lily a lot, trying to figure out why she told SHIELD about Loki but she only ever responded with ‘for my sisters safety.’ so now here Anna was, sat outside a room on the Helicarrier, waiting to be called in to explain to the World Security Council why Loki is innocent. She had talked this over a lot with Loki, and he didn’t want her to testify that he was innocent, nor that he was guilty. He simply wanted her to tell them the truth, that he had done horrible things he regrets but he can’t do any more damage since he is now effectively a mortal. She had eventually agreed but she didn’t feel any better about it.   
She sighed, knowing she was shaking, the cards she had wrote on were shaking in her hands. “Hey kiddo.” Tony said softly, sitting beside her.  
“Hey Tony…” She said quietly, willing her hands to stop shaking.  
“Don’t be so nervous. You heard Loki. He wants this… It’s a chance for him to start making things right. And hey after he’s done his time… all the punishment he has left is what his dad decided.”   
“Yeah I know… It’s just… I’ve never been in court before… What if I mess up? I mean… If I mess up this whole opportunity could be ruined for Loki… I don’t wanna do that to him.”  
“I understand… but just take a deep breath, and take it slow. There’s no rush to get this done so if you need to stop for a moment, just stop. Go at your own pace.”  
She smiled at him slightly. “Thanks Tony.”  
Someone came out to call her in and she got up, moving to follow them, glancing back at Tony who gave her a thumbs up before the door was once again closed.  
“Please state your name for the Record.” A male voice said.  
“Anna Elizabeth Watson.” She said clearly.  
“Miss. Watson, do you know who this man is?” The same voice.  
“He is Loki.”  
“And what is your relationship with him?” This was a woman’s voice but Anna couldn’t see their faces.  
“His dad is paying me to watch him over the course of his punishment.”  
“And what is his punishment?” An Indian man asked.  
“He has to live here as a mortal without his magic.”  
“He doesn’t have his magic?” The woman again.  
“No. His dad took it away from him.” She said to the 5 screens with dark silhouettes.   
“Miss. Watson, are you aware of what this man has done?” The first man asked  
“I am. He has asked me not to deny this and has said that he wants to be found guilty… because he feels guilty for what he’s done. He wants a chance to make things right. I believe he is hoping he can aid those he has affected through his actions.”  
“Like community service?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“Thank you Miss. Watson. You may go.” The first man aid again and she left, glancing at Loki as she did who mouthed a thank you.  
ALIM  
The next few hours passed slowly, people came in and out of the room occasionally, Maria Hill had even come over with a hot chocolate to calm her nerves. Anna had come to see if Fury could do anything about the trial the day after she found out and Hill had heard how much she cared about Loki’s outcome. Eventually the council had made a decision and Loki was found guilty. He came out the room with a huge smile on his face.   
“I’ve never seen anyone so happy to be found guilty.” Tony said and Loki came over.   
“They’re going to send out a schedule for me but until that comes, I’m helping to rebuild some of the buildings that were damaged in the battle.”  
“That’s good. Does that mean an early morning for us for the foreseeable future?” Anna asked softly.  
“I’m afraid so. I have to be at the building site by 7 AM.”   
“Not a problem. We can work with that. I’m just glad they’re not gonna put you in prison or anything.” She smiled.  
He smiled back, “Me too.”

Meanwhile on Asgard  
Odin had watched it all unfold and cursed. He was hoping the Mortals would imprison his troublesome son so that he wouldn’t have to. “It looks like I will need a new plan to punish Loki.” He said to himself, watching Loki and Anna share a short hug as he thanked her for everything she did for him in there. “And perhaps that mortal is the key.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this story has gotten 60 views but no Kudos or comments or anything so I'm not sure if you guys are enjoying this or if I should just stop. I'm gonna post this and maybe the next chapter a a kind of test to see how this goes but if there hasn't been many views or stuff then I'm probably gonna stop.


	10. Poor Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all. I’m not sure how this chapter is gonna go cuz I’m not sure what I wanna do now. I know where I want this story to end but I’m not sure how to get there. This is just a filler chapter because I promised one every month. 
> 
> Also for this Month, as I am bad at drawing and I will be catching up, I’m gonna do one shots for Thomas Sander’s Inktober prompts. I’ll probably start writing them today and I’ll upload 10 of them tomorrow, so keep an eye out for them.

It had been 5 months since Loki had started his community service work, fixing everything he had done during the time he was first on Earth. Today was Saturday and he was allowed a day off after a long week of working hard. He was almost finished fixing everything and was estimated to be done within the next month or two. Anna couldn’t spend his day off with him since she had already agreed to spend the day with Natasha on a girls’ day, not knowing until the Thursday that he had been granted the day off.  
Fortunately, Thor’s girlfriend was out of town for the day so they could have a ‘Brother’s Bonding Day’ as Thor called it. He was very eager to rebuild the connection he had with Loki in their youth and through his excitement, Loki found himself looking forward to the day too.  
They started the day meeting at a small café for breakfast together before commencing with the day of shopping and activities Thor had planned for them. Loki smiled, deciding the day was going well and that he and Thor should spend more time together when Thor bumped into someone while he wasn’t looking where he was going. “Oh. My apologies… Jane?”   
He had just caught Jane to stop her falling and looked between Jane and the man she was with. “What are you doing here? I thought you had to go out of town for the day…” Thor looked at her, a look of confusion on her face.  
“Oh well I did but then the conference was cancelled and my friend wanted to meet up.”  
“You’re lying.” Loki said darkly. “This man isn’t just your friend, is he?”  
“Loki… What are you talking about?” Thor asked, knowing what he was implying but didn’t want to believe it.  
“No. Jane’s my girlfriend… would you let her go?” The man said to Thor, annoyed he still had his arm around Jane.   
Thor let her go and looked at her hurt. “You are… seeing another?”  
“You weren’t supposed to find out.”  
“And you think that makes this better?” Loki hissed at her  
“Let us go Loki. I have no desire to be outside any longer.” Thor said quietly and moved to go back to Avenger’s tower.

They got back to the tower and the girls had already returned. “Oh hey… I thought you two were meant to be out later than this.” Anna said with a smile then noticed Thor’s crestfallen look. “What’s wrong?”   
“We just found out that pathetic mortal Thor has been with was seeing another.” Loki said seething.  
“She was cheating on you? Ooo I know what you need!” She declared and disappeared into the kitchen and got his favourite ice cream and a spoon. “You need ice cream and comedy movies.”  
Thor looked at her. “I am going to my floor…” He said quietly.  
“Nope. Worst thing to be is alone cuz then you’ll cry and be sad and believe me you don’t want that.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Because I was dating this guy in high school. Tall, handsome, Captain of the football team. I thought he was the one... but then the day before we broke up for Christmas break, I saw him kissing another girl. I didn’t go straight to him and confront him, I went to the girl to ask about it. She said she knew I had been his ex for 6 months and they’d been dating for 3. At that point I told her that we had gone on a date just that last Saturday and we had another one planned for Christmas eve. She apologised and we broke up with him… we’ve been friends since. I still talk to Charlotte… but that night I just went home and cried... I know how you feel Thor… you don’t want to be alone with your thoughts cuz you blame yourself when really, it’s them that’s in the wrong. Not you.”  
Thor looked at her and pulled her into a hug before breaking down. “It’s okay big guy… let’s go watch a film.”  
And that was how the rest of the day was spent, watching bad comedies. The other Avengers had slowly joined them and Thor was greatful he had made such good friends during his time here on Earth.

Meanwhile…  
Odin was drawing up his plans on how to use the girl against Loki, slowly putting things into place. His ‘son’ would die and the universe would be free of his existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you are guys. I hope you liked it… Poor Thor. I’ve also decided that each chapter will end with a little bit of Odin. Please comment and tell me what you thought and leave a Kudos if you liked it. Until next month lovelies


	11. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor's first Halloween on Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I know it’s kinda late but it dawned on me that for last month’s chapter… I could have done Loki’s first Halloween on Earth… I’m such a blond idiot sometimes. So, forgive me for le lateness in the theme but I’ll try to make it worth it. Promise!
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH MARVEL OR ANY OF THE HALOWEEN MOVIES MENTIONED!**

“Come on Loki! We gotta go!” Anna yelled up the stairs.

“There is no way you will get me to leave this apartment dressed like this!” He yelled coming down the stairs. Anna had explained the tradition to dress up on the last day of October every year and, if they were younger to go begging for candy and as an adult to go to a party. 

Tony was putting on a party and Anna bought Loki’s costume for him, thinking he would enjoy pretending to be someone else for the night and do it convincingly as the God of Lies, however, he was less than amused with the costume she had chosen for him.

“Aw why not Loki? You look amazing!” She whined

“I look ridiculous.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at her with a cold expression, “And I will not allow my greatest enemies to see me as such so they may ridicule me for the remainder of my sentence here on Midgard.”

“But you make a MARVELOUS Thor… Everyone will love it! Pleeeeaase? For me?”

He sighed and looked at her, coldness dissolving into a soft look as he took in her ‘Sally’ costume. “Fine. If it is that important to you.”

“Yay! Thank you. Besides, if anyone does make fun of you, I’ll kick their butts.” He laughed softly, finding it hard to imagine her kicking anyone’s ‘butt’, but appreciated her effort to cheer him up. “And… I’ll compromise with you. We’ll stay for 2 hours, eat and steal as much candy as we can, then come back and eat everything we took from Tony’s party and stay up all night on the sugar rush watching Halloween movies. No horror movies though… I can’t do horror without having nightmares for the rest of forever.”

“Deal. We’ll stay for a while then leave.” He smiled and held his arm out to her. “Shall we?”

She smiled happily and took his arm. “We shall.” The costumes she had gotten were kind of expensive but since Loki said he liked the small apartment rather than the idea of getting a bigger house, she didn’t feel the need to save so much of the money Odin paid her for watching Loki. 

 

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the party and walked into the room where the party was in full swing. Natasha was the first to see them arrive and moved over to them. “Hey! Anna, you look amazing… So, do you Loki, though Thor was the last thing I’d imagine you choosing.” 

“Um… I chose his costume. He doesn’t look ridiculous, does he?” 

“No. Not at all. You should see Thor’s costume. Tony and Clint played him.”

“Oh? So, what did he come as?” Nat pointed to a tall being in a white sheet with two holes cut in it for his eyes. 

“A ghost.” 

Anna burst into laughter and Loki felt his heart soar. He loved the sound of her laughter. 

 

The two hours past with Tony and Clint teasing Loki for the costume and Anna slapping their arm every time they did. There was a small incident with Jane showing up, having gotten the invitation to come to the party three weeks ago, a week before she and Thor broke up and soon left when everyone but Thor and Anna, who was getting Thor as far away   
from her as possible to stop him taking her back if she asked (which she did), turned on her. 

Loki and Anna were soon home with Thor having tagged along in case Jane went back to the party, with more candy than Loki and Thor were convinced they could eat in one night but Anna was adamant that it would all be gone come morning. They had more than she expected them to have as Tony had caught Loki and Anna stuffing her bag and just gave them about half the reserve stuff in case what was out wasn’t enough.

“Okay so I think we should start with the oldest made film and work to the most recent made film if you two think that sounds okay?”

“That sound fine Lady Anna.” Thor said softly as he sat down on the couch. 

They sat down to watch the movies, Anna sat between Thor and Loki to watch the films. It was 11:30 when they started, after Loki and Anna had changed into their pjs, with Ghostbusters, moving on through Hocus Pocus and the Nightmare Before Christmas which was when Anna had her sugar crash and fell asleep on Loki. Before the brothers started to watch Casper, they laid Anna down and placed a blanket over her. They continued through the early hours of the morning through Casper Meets Wendy and Hotel Transylvania.

 

At around 8:30, Anna started to stir, being able to smell pancakes and bacon being cooked. She sat up and looked around, rubbing at her eyes and she saw the men gone. She stretched and got up, making her way to the kitchen, where she could smell the glorious smell of food and hear the dull and deep voices of the two Asgardians that stayed in her house last night. 

Loki heard her come in and turned his attention to fully be on her. “Ah… Hello love… We did not wake you, did we?”

“No… No… Well… in a way… the smell of good food woke me… so yes. You did wake me.” She smiled and moved to get some coffee to wake her up a bit more. Loki had started to call her love a few days ago after the endearment slipped out and he explained it was something that Asgardians tended to call their lady friends. _‘Wait no! That came out wrong… I… I meant…!’_

_‘Loki! It’s okay… I know what you meant. It’s fine. If you want to call me love, it’s fine. I’m your friend who is a girl and if that’s what you’re used to calling friends who are girls, so be it.’ She smiled softly at him and he relaxed._

Smiling at the memory she took a sip of her coffee and Thor stayed with them for most of the day to rewatch the movies Anna missed.

**Meanwhile on Asgard**

“Enjoy yourself while you can Loki. Once you declare your love for that girl I will be able to take her, making killing you easier.” Odin laughed

Frigga came into the throne room. “What is so funny Dear?”

“Oh nothing. Nothing at all my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment and kudos if you did. If you want to see a scene or a situation, please leave it in a comment and I will try my best to squeeze it in, if it doesn’t appear in this I will try to fit it in in the sequel.   
> [Anna's Halloween Costume](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/The-Nightmare-Before-Christmas-Sally-Ball-Prom-Dress-Women-Halloween-Anime-Comic-con-Cosplay-Costume/32679525385.html?spm=2114.30010308.3.11.ZMuJRc&ws_ab_test=searchweb0_0,searchweb201602_2_10091_10090_10088_10089,searchweb201603_1&btsid=3af5ef5f-87f6-4b5c-84ea-48501a1464d9)   
> [Loki's Halloween Costume](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/The-Avengers-Thor-Adult-Costume/32552300505.html?spm=2114.30010308.3.2.wk442W&ws_ab_test=searchweb0_0,searchweb201602_2_10091_10090_10088_10089,searchweb201603_1&btsid=b2aba47a-a552-45b4-a6e3-cdb22d841b1e)   
> Until next month guys! BYEEEE!


	12. I Didn't Mean To Say That...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peaks around the corner* Hello? Are you still there? Sorry for the short hiatus, I’ve been super busy with trying to find a job, volunteering while looking for a job and I am now in the process of moving out my parents’ house but I managed to find some time to write this. I’m gonna just skip over Thanksgiving, Christmas and New year because I feel it’s far too late for them and I’ll try to just do flash backs on them at some point or do them this year. Again, super sorry but I have an interview soon and it’s a part time job if I get it which will free up time. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

A few months had passed since the Halloween party and some surprising situations arose. For example, when everyone walked into the kitchen to find Steve and Thor kissing under the mistletoe at Christmas. Loki had watched with slight envy, standing beside Anna, at how easily Thor seemed to be able to let people in and how he can allow himself to show them his love.

He sighed as he laid awake in bed, listening to Anna hum softly in the kitchen, thinking he was still asleep as she made breakfast. A small meow tore him from his thoughts as he looked to the small black cat slink into his room and jump onto his bed. “Good morning, Midnight. And how are you this fine day?” He smiled softly as the cat purred as he stroked her. “Better than me as always I see.” The cat meowed at him again, before slinking back to the door, turning to look at him as if to say, well? Are you coming or what? 

Loki sighed once more and got up, moving downstairs in his pyjama pants and no shirt. He walked into the kitchen and sat down in his usual seat and started to sip the tea already there waiting for him. “Good morning, Anna.”  
She sighed, “Morning Loki…”   
Well that doesn’t seem right… “Are you alright love?”  
She shrugged. “I guess so… Its fine… Don’t worry, just a… Earth thing…” She turned and smiled at him, giving him his breakfast.   
“Tell me.”   
“It’s Valentine’s day.”  
“It’s what?”  
“Valentine’s day… Supposed to be the most romantic day of the year but I’m usually alone while Lily went out on a date and I’m doing homework and trying my best to be her… It’s never been a very good day for me. Don’t worry about it… What do you wanna do today?”  
“Make you feel better.” He said softly and she smiled.  
“Thanks Loki. How about we stay in and watch movies all day?”  
“Sounds perfect.” 

So that’s what they did, they watched movies, mainly romances. It was around lunch time things started to go wrong for Loki. They were there, sat watching Mamma Mia together when it just slipped out of his mouth. She looked to him in shock and he ran off to his room.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when there was a small timid knock on the door. He knew it was Anna. He heard her on the phone to Stark, and then he came over and they were talking for a while, he told her to go talk to him.   
“Um… Loki? We should talk…”  
“Come in…” He mumbled.  
She walked in and the room was dark, just barely being able to see his form curled up on his bed. “I… I didn’t mean to say that…” He mumbled  
“Y… you didn’t?” She asked quietly, feeling a little disappointed.  
“I meant what I said… I just did not mean to say it out loud… You probably think I am a creep… and if you want me to leave I will, I promise I will… But Anna…”  
“I love you too.” She said, cutting him off midsentence.  
He looked at her and she turned the light on. “I do Loki… I don’t think you’re a creep and I most certainly don’t want you to leave…”  
“Oh, thank the Norns.” He said, pulling her into a hug. She smiled hugging him back and burying her face into his neck.   
“So, what do we do now?”  
“I do not know, love… but we will work it out.”  
“I am afraid you won’t have time to work it out Loki.” A dark voice said from behind them. Anna turned to see Odin, smiling cruelly.  
“What are you doing here?” he spat, still hating Odin with all his being.  
“Me? I will be taking her. Did you really think your punishment would be so simple, so lovely? No Loki. Your punishment has yet to begin.” He smirked and, waving his hand, he was gone. Along with the person he loved the most.  
“NO!”

Meanwhile on Asgard  
“Please sir… Why are you doing this?”  
“Hush child. Loki will come for you… and then he will die.” He chuckled darkly and left the young mortal, chained in the dungeon to await Loki’s arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. This one is nearly over I think… BUT THERE SHALL BE A SEQUAL!  
> Reviews are punches to Odin’s face. Until next time my lovelies!


	13. My Father Must be Stopped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter... This will be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Violence in this chapter

Loki was frozen before launching into a blind panic, calling out for Anna as he ran from the room.  
“Loki… dude what’s wrong?” Tony asked as he held his shoulders.  
“H… he took her… Oh god he took her…”  
“Who Loki?” Steve asked. He had joined Tony to make sure Anna was okay.   
“O… Odin took Anna… He took her away a… and she…” He couldn’t stop the tears from falling. “He said my punishment hasn’t begun yet… I… I fear what he has planned for her to punish me…” He whispered.   
Tony was on his phone in a flash, telling the avengers to get to Anna’s place faster than humanly possible, or godly possible in Thor’s case.

Once they were there, Tony and Steve explained what had happened as Thor tried his best to comfort Loki, and that’s when Thor said the words no one thought he’s ever say. “My father has gone insane… and he must be stopped… whatever the cost…”  
“Thor… do you know what you’re saying…?” Steve asked slowly, Thor’s word’s setting a chill in his old bones.  
“Yes… I am saying in the interest of Anna’s safety and the good of Asgard… My father must die… and if I must be the one to carry out the deed so be it… but it must be done…”  
“You can do it if I do not get to him first.” A dark voice said from beside him. Loki had stopped crying and a darkness filled his eyes. If the Avengers thought what he did to New York was bad… they’ll have nightmares for years to come of what he would do to Odin if he could get his hands on him. Everyone looked at him with slight fear in their eyes as Steve tried to press on.  
“Do you two know where she might be kept?”  
“The dungeon.” Thor answered at once.   
“Then that’s where you two will go. Get Anna and get her back to Earth as quick as you can. The rest of us will deal with Odin…” He left the unspoken hanging, hopefully without killing him.  
They all nodded, all except Loki who was glaring at the captain for not allowing him the pleasure of killing Odin. “Thor, how do we get to Asgard?”  
“I’ll get Heimdall to open a portal.”  
“Good do it.” Tony said, worried about his little cousin and wanting her back safe and sound.  
Thor led them outside and they were soon on the way to Asgard.

Meanwhile  
Anna cried out as Odin now had her tied up in the throne room, entertaining himself by using Anna as a target board for his knife throwing and leaving cuts over her arms and legs, only turning around when he heard roaring and seeing Tony and Steve holding back Loki and Thor, Clint and Natasha holding back a transforming Hulk.  
“Ah… You’ve finally arrived,” Odin smirked sadistically. “Good… Now I can truly punish you Lo-” His sentence went unfinished as two swords were put to his neck. A glance to each side revealed Lady Sif and his own wife holding the swords and the Warriors Three behind him, protecting the girl.  
“This must end Odin.” Frigga said sharply.   
“If you are not with me, then you are against me.” He growled and moved to attack her but she was faster, stabbing him in the stomach.  
Tears rolled down her face. “I am sorry my beloved…” She whispered as Odin died. “Release Lady Anna.” She told the warriors but Loki teleported across the room and freed her first, collapsing to the ground with her trembling body in his arms.   
“Shh… it is okay now… I have got you… You are safe now…” He murmured into her hair as he stroked it.   
“Lady Sif… Go get the healers so they may close her wounds before we send her home with her family.” The lady warrior nodded before leaving. Frigga moved over to her youngest son and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Loki, you have a choice to make…”  
“And what is that?” He asked, not looking at her. Anna was the only thing that mattered right now.  
You may return here with your powers fully restored or return with Lady Anna to Midgard… without them.”  
“I would gladly live the rest of my life without my powers if it meant I could be with her.” He said seriously.  
“I was hoping you would say that.” She smiled before muttering in Old Norse and he felt his powers return.  
“Thank you, Mother.” She smiled softly at him as the healers moved to help the young girl in his arms so they could return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one more chapter to go. I hope you all Enjoy it.


	14. The End

It had been two years since Frigga killed Odin. Without a son who wished to rule, she now ruled Asgard alone, visiting her sons when she could. Now Loki and Anna were still happily together and so were Steve and Thor. In fact, Steve and Thor’s relationship was going so well that Thor proposed to Steve on his birthday last year and their wedding was in a few months’ time. Steve's old friend Bucky also showed up and now helped the Avengers fight evil.  
Anna was 20 now and unknown to her, Loki was planning on proposing to her on Valentine’s day. After all, she had once told him that it was the worst day of the year and he wanted to make it the best if only just once and since he had now finished his community service sentence, he had more free time to spend with her, and to help the avengers. 

They were spending the day at Avengers tower when they got the alert that what remained of the Chitari had come back for revenge and the Avengers went out with Anna tagging along to help civilians to safety, even though Loki wanted her as far away from the situation as possible. None of them noticed the reality stone in one of their hands, nor did they know what it was going to use it for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The final chapter. I'm hopefully gonna have the first chapter of the next one up next weekend.


End file.
